All For Love
by Hawk-Pichu
Summary: Sam desperately wants to win Danny's heart, but how far will love push her? Love can get the better of many people, causing them to do crazy things, and Sam is no exception. DxS
1. Chapter 1

**All For Love**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary**: Sam desperately wants to win the heart of Danny, but how far will love push her? Love can get the better of many people and cause them to do crazy things, and Sam is no exception.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

Hi Well I felt guilty for not posting anything on the site for a while so I decided to write another story. Hopefully I will start updating my other fic if this works out well. It's finally summer so for some strange reason I felt inspired to write this. I'm writing this partly because I've been out of school for only a day and am bored out of my mind. Well I hope that this fic doesn't suck. I'm having a hard time sorting out what to write now, but if you people have any ideas please tell me! So here it goes!

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Huh?" muttered Danny as he yawned loudly and opened his eyes. He looked forward and his eyes began to focus on the numbers on his digital clock. Danny immediately jumped up.

"What? It's 8:27! School is in three minutes!" He was so shocked that he fell off the side of his bed and hit his head.

"Oh crap! Lancer is gonna kill me!" Danny shot up and ran to his dresser and pulled out a white shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of socks. In a few seconds he was fully dressed and sprinting down the stairs. He grabbed his backpack, lunch, and slipped his feet into his shoes. As he ran out the door and down the street he glanced down at his watch.

"Crap! It's 8:29! I'm never gonna make it there in time! ... Wait I can fly! Duh!" He dove into a nearby bush and transformed into Danny Phantom. Suddenly he shot out of the bush and began flying as fast as he could. Casper High became closer in view as every second passed.

Danny flew through the school's walls into a boy's bathroom, than transformed back into Danny Fenton. Seconds later he dashed into Lancer's class, slamming the door open with much force. A roar of laughter sounded throughout the class.

"Daniel Fenton!" screamed a very angered teacher. The door flew shut behind Danny, slamming loudly. Nervously Danny turned to his right, in the direction of the scream. Lancer stood there glaring angrily at Danny.

Quickly, Danny slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Lancer had a clenched fist and the other hand held a broken mug, he was drenched from head to toe with luke-warm coffee.

"Oops." muttered a hysterical Danny.

"Mister Fenton report to the principal's office immediately!" screamed the enraged underpaid teacher. Danny hurried out of the classroom and slammed the door.

The second he was out of earshot he broke into laughter. After laughing for a minute he composed himself. Then he glanced down at his watch.

"Great it's only 8:34 and I'm already in trouble!" Danny slowly trudged down the hall toward the principal's office when a puff of blue breath emerged from his mouth. Suddenly the hallway became coated in darkness. Danny jumped into a locker and transformed into Danny Phantom.

When he emerged from the locker, screams of terrified teenagers rang though the hall. Danny looked directly at the ghosts that were causing the mischief. In front of him stood three enormous, mutated, and sharp clawed badgers. Shocked, Danny split in two. Each Danny blasted a ghost badger with a green energy beam, which only ricocheted back at them.

"What should I do?" each Danny muttered in unison. While they were contemplating, the seemingly smarter ghosts used this opportunity to attack. They each thrust their dagger like claws into each of the Danny's faces.

Frenzied cries from students rang through the hall at the gory sight of skin being dung into and torn from the ghost teens faces.

"Ahhh!" each Danny cried out in pain. The three deep gashes immediately began oozing blood, which surprisingly was identical to normal blood. This agony only fueled the ghost boys' determination. In unison they sent a right fist into the faces of the ghosts. In each of the Danny's eyes a fire seemed to spark and begin to burn furiously.

Next, they both swung their left foot into the back of each ghost's heads. The two badgers spat out ecto-goop and fell face first into the hallway floor. As a final attack each Danny created a large ball of ecto-energy, and shot it at the two badgers. Immediately the badgers screeched and tried to flee.

"Danny catch!" screamed a familiar boy voice. A thermos landed into one of the ghost boy's hands.

"Thanks Tuck!" Danny screamed across the hall as he fused with his clone. "Well ghosts it's the end of the line for you now!" As the words left his lips a blue light sucked the ghosts inside of the thermos.

"Ha! Well now my work is done." Danny began walking down the hall towards the Nurse's office.

"HEY!" Tucker shouted "Genius there were THREE ghosts!"

"So?" Danny replied.

"So? You only captured TWO out of the THREE!" Tucker screamed angrily. Danny just starred back at him in confusion. "Math wiz, you still have to catch ONE ghost!"

"Huh?... Oh crap!" Danny shouted in frustration.

"HELP! AHHHHHH!" screamed two terrified girls.

Danny turned to his left and flew towards the terrified teens. As he flew closer he saw Sam and Valerie backed up against a locker cornered by a giant badger ghost. Danny sped up and managed to blast the ghost while it was off guard.

The ghost immediately became infuriated and turned to slash Danny, but missed. Danny already had a gash on his face and wasn't about to make the same mistake of staying still, like before. He flew in front of the girls and tried to shield them from the badger.

As Danny was about to turn the three of them intangible, the ghost began to make another attempt at slashing them. Danny was only able to turn Valerie and himself intangible, leaving Sam vulnerable to the attack.

The ghost took the chance to slash her instantly, and dug its claws into the skin on her left arm and sliced her deeply, the same way the Danny's face had been torn before.

"AHHHH!" Sam cried out in horrible pain. Crimson blood gushed from the three deep gashes in her arm, which were far deeper than Danny's gashes.

"SAM!" Danny shouted as he and Valerie became tangible, once again.

"Let go of me ghost!" Valerie shouted angrily, disregarding that Danny had just saved her. She pulled her wrist out of Danny's tight grip and ran down the hall.

Danny looked down at Sam, who was screaming in agony, then turned to the ghost. His eyes burned furiously as he starred straight at the ghost.

Danny made an enormous green ecto-energy ball, far bigger than any he had ever made before, and thrust it deep into the stomach of the ghost.

The blast was so powerful that it made a hole through the ghost badger's stomach. Danny sucked up every bit of the ghost into the thermos quickly as a pair of ghostly red eyes disappeared from the wall behind him.

Then he sprinted into the nearest boy's bathroom, changed back into Danny Fenton, and dashed back to Sam. Danny knelt down and picked up Sam, who had silenced but still gushed blood.

As Danny walked down to the Nurse's silently holding Sam in his arms, the hall was silent, because the students had all returned to class. All that could be heard was the echo of his footsteps.

Danny's face was stinging from the pain of the gash and the right half of his shirt was coated in the dripping blood. He looked down at Sam, whose arm was covered in blood from the deep gash and had tear-filled eyes that easily showed the immense pain she was in.

They both remained silent and deep in thought. When they reached the Nurse's office, Danny set Sam down on the examination table and he stood beside her. The nurse immediately tended to their wounds by cleansing and wrapping them.

This only took about ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. The nurse told them to stay for a while but they insisted on returning to class, because they didn't want her to contact their parents. Danny escorted Sam to her class and he headed back on his way to the principle's office. Danny glanced down at his watch.

"Great it's only 9:34 and I'm already in trouble…"

**T.B.C….**

* * *

Okay well I know that's not much but it was necessary for the story to take place. Trust me the next chapter will be far better and make plenty of sense. The whole purpose of this chapter will be explained in the next chapter, I promise. Right now you probably think that this story stinks but I think that's it is pretty good so far. Don't be angry I had a severe writer's block and this was the probably the best possible way to start the story. Trust me if you stick around to read the next chapter you won't be disappointed or confused, hopefully. Well thanks for giving the story a shot and reading it! I'll do my part by writing the story and all you need to do is R&R! **PLEASE R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**All For Love**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary**: Sam desperately wants to win the heart of Danny, but how far will love push her? Love can get the better of many people and cause them to do crazy things, and Sam is no exception.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

HI!!! OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in um…1…2…3…4…5…. OMG! 5+ months!!! Uh…SORRY!! I've been really busy and cough _lazy_. I am taking all of these standardized tests and I seriously needed a break! Well that isn't a very good excuse considering I was free basically the whole summer… Well anyway I hope you aren't angry and will read this chapter! Okay! Here's a short thank you followed by the next chapter!

**_Thank You!!!!!!_**

Summers Rage, Beyonce's Angel925, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, DarkDannyHot, ROLOGIRL500, Raven of the Night676, obsessedwithstabler, & Agent Eye.

**Chapter 2: What's Happening?**

The clock ticked away a few seconds, then a few minutes, and worked its way past a few hours. Students passed from class to class every 45 minutes. Although some teens were still plagued by the gruesome scene they had witnessed, many of them had already forgotten the terrible experience that had happened only hours earlier.

Sam however, was still mentally frozen in a state of shock, but didn't show it. She proceeded to her final class, History, crammed between masses of bodies. All of the students took their seats quietly.

Danny, who was also in this class, bypassed her and took a seat in the far back, not at his usual spot. Both Sam and Danny paid no attention to the class, but instead took the time to ponder over the 'incident'.

The teacher proceeded to teach the lesson to all those who cared.

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

Sam rested her head upon her desk. Within moments she was deep in thought and seemed to drift away from the class.

"Why Danny? ...It all happened so quickly. I'm not sure of what actually happened. For some reason I feel betrayed…What has happened to you Danny? You're different…You abandoned me…and saved _her_…"

Sam's left arm began to glow a dim, faint, purplish color. All of her pure thoughts slowly became clouded by jealousy and anger.

"…You saved _her_…" she thought, "Not me……Why Danny? ...Danny, why save only Valerie? Is it because you…you…love _her_…? …Valerie?!? Danny, you love _her_?!??"

"Danny, you're blind! You barely acknowledge my existence, let alone my feelings for you…and you pick _her_…?? WHY?!?! She hates ghosts! She barely even knows you!"

"She'd never accept you! But I accept you!!! Why don't you just recognize us for who we are, Danny?!? She's a girl who absolutely hates half of you and she's a fake!"

"Danny, I love you! I'll always stand by you! She'd leave you the very moment she realizes you're a ghost!"

Moist salty tears slid down her face, and she clasped her fist shut. Her pupils enlarged, giving her eyes a sort of entranced look. Sam's sense of reason (or what was left of it) had vanished completely. The purplish color emerging from her arm grew brighter.

"…You never cared that I existed…You only cared for _her_…You only made an effort to save _her_…You left me…Danny, you're no hero…not a hero at all…I hate you…You disgust me…I HATE YOU!!! ...But…why do I feel like my hateful thoughts are lies? ...Why do I still love you? …Why??"

The light beaming from her arm was now practically blinding, yet no one seemed to notice. It was as if the light was invisible to everyone but her.

Although, the light was powerfully bright, she didn't blink. Sam's purple pupils seemed to cover most of the white on her eyes. All of her feelings seemed like distant illusions.

"…You only care about _her_…I don't exist to you…I am nothing… …nothing……"

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

Danny slouched over his desk and leaned his head on his hand. He was also troubled by the morning's 'excitement'.

"Hmm… I wonder what happened this morning…First I'm careless enough to get clawed by a badger, and than Sam got hurt. I don't understand what happened…I swear that I went to grab Valerie's and Sam's hands to turn them intangible. I remember grasping Valerie's hand but when I went to grab Sam's hand it seemed to just vanish."

"By the time I looked down to find her hand, so that I could protect her, it was already too late. Something just isn't adding up…Why did her hand suddenly disappear? …And why badgers?? I'm stumped… Maybe I should ask someone with a brain to help me figure this out."

He sighed quietly. "I guess I'll ask Tucker later…But Sam…I don't really know what to do about Sam…She seemed really distant, despite the fact she was in immense pain."

Danny sighed again and pushed his pencil back and forth across his desk.

"I don't quite understand why…But I feel like something strange is happening…I feel confused now…Especially about my feelings. This morning when Sam was injured…I-…I seemed to feel her pain."

"Although I've been holding back my emotions…I feel different now. All I can think of is Sam…When her life is ever in danger…a rage overcomes me and I feel like I must protect her…but it doesn't seem like I guard her out of friendship…Maybe it's something more than that…"

"I've felt these mixed emotions before, but they've never been this intense…Is it possible that I like Sam more than as a friend? …Do I…Do I…Do I l-love her? ...I feel so tangled up inside…What do I really feel…?"

Danny suddenly looked at Sam and jumped from his seat. He was overwhelmed by the intense purple glow streaming from her arm. Seconds later the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Danny was practically trampled by the stampede of teens.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Sam disappeared from Danny's sight, and was crammed somewhere in the mass of teenagers. Danny breathed slowly after regaining his balance and raced out the door after her.

By the time Sam had made her way outside of the school, she was completely engulfed in the purple glow. An overpowering sense of dismay and anguish boiled deep down inside of her. Suddenly, she began sprinting down the side walk towards her house.

Danny finally managed to emerge from the school and barely saw Sam's silhouette in the distance. Immediately he raced after her; although, she quickly disappeared in the faraway distance.

While Danny continued to race after her she had already entered her house. Noisily her feet clomped against the hard stairs. Finally, she had made it to her bedroom and she locked the door tightly. (She's the only one home.)

Swiftly she proceeded to her locked dresser. A loud clinking sound echoed when the lock (now unlocked) hit the wooden floor. Sam ripped the drawer out in blind fury and depression.

"I won't accept this! I just can't bare it any longer!!!" she screamed, "What is my purpose!? Why am I even alive!?!?" Tears poured down the side of her face as she reached into the drawer.

Her delicate hand met a cold metallic object, she clasped it tightly. When she pulled her hand out, the object, an extremely sharp knife(the one you cut veggies and meat in the kitchen with), glinted in the light showing through her window. She stared into its shiny surface and met eyes with her reflection.

However, what she saw wasn't really herself. Instead, she saw everything mournful in her life. She removed the black bracelet on her right wrist and aligned the knife parallel to her wrist.

"I want it to stop!" she cried to no one in particular, "I want all of my suffering TO STOP!!!! ...Please make the pain stop…" Sam slowly began to move the knife closer to her wrist, tears pouring down her face the entire time.

At that very moment Danny phased through the door behind her.

"SAM!!!" Danny screamed with all of his might in a desperate attempt to stop her.

This sudden shock caused Sam to accidentally drive the knife into her wrist.

She wished to scream out in agony, but couldn't. Instead, she felt a sense of freedom as if all of her worries and pain had been released. The gash began to ooze crimson, moist, sticky blood. (The cut was 'across the sidewalk.')

Her illusions of carefree-ness were instantly shattered by a dark figure that stood behind her. Sam felt a stinging pain at the back of her neck and the room suddenly turned black. Sam fell, unconscious, into the arms of the dark figure.

Danny watched the entire scene, unable to move, frozen with terror.

The dark figure mumbled a few words to Sam, "Samantha, don't waste your precious life like this. Don't worry…You _do_ have a purpose…To serve me," it whispered menacingly, "Now my darling pawn, we take our leave…and you fulfill your…'_our'_…wishes and ultimately, _our_ destiny."

The moment the last word left its lips, they seemed to disappear in a cloud of purple light. Danny fell to his knees as if he had been released by invisible restraints. He could only manage to stare motionlessly at the freshly stained blood covered knife and a small pool of crimson liquid on the floor.

**T.B.C…**

**CONTEST**

**The first person to correctly guess this 'popular' villain from the show in their review will be added as either a villain or hero in this story! **(I'll contact the winner about their character's appearance etc.)

OMG! Once again I'm extremely sorry for the delayed update! Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie! **_PLEASE R&R!!!_**

_**R&R!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Choices**

Sam rested peacefully on the luxurious plush black and lavender colored day bed. Her eyelids gradually parted and her eyes needed not to adjust to the usual harsh light of the sun. She leisurely sat up and looked around, and all she saw was blackness.

Upon closer study of her surrounding she realized that the blackness wasn't some desolate wasteland or foreign land, but instead velvet black curtains.

Sam found no reason for alarm. In fact she felt hollow, like there was nothing in her head at all. Emptiness.

Suddenly she saw a bony white hand reach from behind the mysterious curtains. Light began descending upon her and quickly filled the dismal space. She immediately squeezed her eyelids shut to shield her vulnerable eyes. When she finally decided to reopen her eyes a figure slowly came into her view.

"Hello Samantha," the man said in a warm voice, but it was evident that his tone hid something far more menacing. She squinted and finally realized who was standing in front of her. "Did you sleep peacefully my dear?"

She just stared at him with her expressionless face and glazed-over eyes. He looked at the young teen and gazed into her glassy eyes. Her black pupils were so dilated that he could barely see the thin purple line that rimmed the black.

"Hello Vlad," she finally responded. Her tone was as impassive as her expression. She questioned nothing- not why she was here, not where she was, not what would happen to her- nothing. It was as if something had overcome her, and the old Sam was just a distant memory. Although she was still engulfed in the purple glow, she remained oblivious to its presence.

An eerie smile stretched across Vlad's face. He was witnessing how well the effects of his minion beaver ghosts' venomous toxins had over his susceptible young captive. She had lost all traces of her free will and it also seemed like her identity had been disposed of as well. As always, he was very impressed with how his master plan was all coming into affect. He had known the young girl had 'hidden' feelings for the ghost boy and selected her as his guinea pig.

Vlad enjoyed toying with people's hearts and emotions at their expense. He definitely went out of his way to torture the teens and manipulate the situation to have a positive outcome for himself. He smiled maniacally when he thought back to earlier in the day when he had blocked the young ghost boy's ability to turn Sam intangible, thus resulting in his plan being set into further action. Now, for the plan to progress…

"How are you doing, young Samantha? Did you enjoy school today?" He had to refrain from smirking at his own cruel comment.

She simply stared at him for a moment, and then they hit her. The memories sliced into her head like daggers. They came as painful still shots forcing her to watch and relive the tragedies of that day over again. She felt like the images were forcing themselves into her mind and she saw all the horrible scenes once again. Danny grabbing Valerie's arm saving her, the ghost beaver's monstrous claws ripping through her flesh, blood oozing down her arm, tears streaming down her own face, others looking upon her with detest and no sympathy, Danny looking away from her,… Danny! Tears began streaming down her face, sliding passed her cheeks and dripping onto her hands.

"…Danny…," she whispered almost inaudibly. Her eyes still remained dilated and her facial expression unchanged, the only difference from before was the stream of tears slipping from her eyes.

"What did you say dear?" Vlad said with the slightest of grins plastered on his face. "Danny?"

At the mention of his name the tears came flowing out faster and more forcefully. Her will or spirit hadn't returned, but that name rang a bell that her physical body recognized which triggered the tearful reaction.

"You have feelings for him don't you Samantha? You care don't you?" He casually took a seat beside her. She kept starring straight ahead into space. "Love possibly?"

Subconsciously she tensed at the word 'love', and her hands began to twitch anxiously. Her tears continued to flow steadily down her face.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" This statement made Sam feel a bit light-headed, and Vlad smirked at the pain he was causing. "He doesn't love you does he? It's like he hardly knows you're alive isn't it?" The moment the last words left his lips it felt like a blade had been painfully thrust through Sam's heart.

Her tears came flooding from her eyes twice as rapidly as before even though mentally she felt nothing. She no longer stared into the distance, but looked down at her shaky tear soaked hands. Vlad put his hand on her shoulder in a fake sense of comfort. He turned to her.

"Samantha, dear, wouldn't you like that to change?", he whispered.

Sam quickly turned her head to face him. The tears still streamed down her face, but not as hard as before. There was a trace of longing on her face, and it may have been desperation, but there was the slightest glimpse of hope in her eyes. Her pupils were still extremely dilated, but the rim of purple had grown slightly.

She wasn't completely lost after all, and a hint of Sam revealed itself. She had just enough of her spirit back to be immediately interested in his proposal.

"What if I were able to give you something very special. It would enable you to have your heart's desires. You could rid all oppositions and deterrents that threaten your dreams. A chance to make those who hurt you feel your pain tenfold. This power, my dear, would enable you to be noticed by everyone… by Daniel."

Sam's jaw dropped ever so slightly and now just a trickle of tears came from her eyes. She couldn't believe it, was it all really possible? The little bit of Sam spirit was overjoyed, and she didn't even have to weigh her options.

"Yes", Sam said, her voice had the slightest hint of actual emotion in it. She even was able to form some sort of a smile on her face.

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

Danny fell to his knees on the floor beside the bloodstained knife and carpet. He just stared at the spot, the spot where Sam had been taken from right in front of his eyes. He felt something cold sliding down his face, he was crying.

_What? Why am I…crying? That means…I really do…care about Sam a lot more than I thought. Ugh…why did I have to find out like this? Couldn't our lives have been normal for three seconds? I wish I could talk to her about this. I wish she didn't hate me so much that she'd be willing to hurt herself over it. Why Sam…what would ever push you that far? She definitely wasn't acting normal since…this morning…!_

At that moment a light had gone off in Danny's head. All the events of the day pieced themselves together like a puzzle, and he finally understood.

_I couldn't grab her hand because it wasn't there…like something or someone had turned it intangible. That wound must have caused the purple glow. The glow must have had a very negative effect on Sam's mind. Which is why she became super depressed, and overall lead to her capture. There's only one sicko who could come up with something so awful, so elaborate…it was…_

_**Vlad's P.O.V.**_

_Well if my calculations are on point- which they always are- then right about now young Daniel should have picked up on the obvious trail of clues I had left for him to figure out. He should be blindly flying here right now to attempt to save his little friend, but he has no idea what I have in store for him._

Vlad chuckled a bit at his cruel plan. He knew no one could even fathom what would happen next.

"Samantha are you ready to begin your new and far better life?"

"Yes Vlad," she said. She didn't struggle and she showed no signs of worry even though she was chained at the wrists and ankles to some sort of highly scientific containment unit. "I am ready."

Vlad slowly began to pull down the lever that flipped the switch, smirking the entire time.

**T.B.C…**

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews and comments! I apologize that I haven't updated this fic in… eek 11 months! I'll be super surprised if anyone even remembers this story. Anyway I hope that some of you guys are still interested in this fic!

Thanks to: **lions9892**, **kpfan72491**, **Summers** **Rage**, **Hawk**-**EVB** (my wonderful beta), **Light Up The Sky**, **eternally-darkness**, & **robinandstarfire4ever** For reviewing to the last chapter! (Sorry if I'm forgetting anyone)

Oh and the winner of the contest is… kpfan72491! (if you're still interested in you prize pm me or tell me in the review -)

Thanks everyone who entered! If anyone is interested in being put into this story as a character please tell me! It'll help the plot and make the updates quicker!

**I WILL update this story IF enough people care to tell me in their reviews!**

_**R&R!!! THANKS!**_


End file.
